Redemption
by Matin Ange
Summary: In the anime, eleven of the thirteen zodiacs (including the cat) were introduced, but what of the other two? And how can they help find the end to the curse? When the final two zodiacs return to the Sohma house, problems are both solved
1. Prologue

_**~Redemption~**_

_***Prologue***_

  


**Matin Ange**

  


Author's Notes: Hi all! Just a forewarning, I've only seen the anime, so I know nothing about the manga because it hasn't been released here in America and I can't yet read Japanese. So, please, if things here don't correspond with the manga, I'm sorry, but I have no way to fix that. It also takes place the winter after Kyo's true form is released, so, needless to say, there are spoilers buried in here. As far as pairings go, I only have two definite ones, so if you have any other suggestions I'd be open to them; I want to eventually have all the characters make appearances, so I'm open for anything. (Two definite pairings: Tohru x Akito; Shigure x Akume) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! And please review; I crave praise and flames alike. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Hi! I'm Tohru Honda, and about a year and a half ago I lost my mother to a car accident. I started living in a tent so that I wouldn't be an inconvenience to anyone, but I was found out and taken in by Shigure and Yuki Sohma. They were really nice to me, to take me in like that, and that's when I learned of their family curse. 

  


You see, whenever a member of the opposite sex hugs them, they turn into one of the members of the Chinese zodiac, plus the cat, of course. There are a few exceptions, like, they can be hugged by any of the other thirteen members and not change, or they can change if they're under a great deal of stress. Like Ayame, the snake, can transform when it's really cold outside. 

  


All in all, I've met eleven of the thirteen who can change, so there are still two missing, but I haven't heard anything about them and I don't ask. The one person that I worry about the most these days is Akito, the head of the Sohma family who bears the weight of the curse. Hatori says he's going to die soon, because the curse has given him poor health. I try to visit him as much as I can, and as much as he'll let me. Hatori and Shigure and Ayame are looking for a cure, but so far they haven't found anything and they say they need the other two members to be sure about anything. I really want them to find something to save Akito, and I'm getting more worried as the days pass.

  


Otherwise, it's just been a normal year and a half, living in Shigure's house with Yuki and Kyo. I really like it there, it's as if for once, in my life, I've found a place that needs me, and I need it. I hope my mom can see me now, because I know she would be proud. There's only one more year of high school, after all. I'm so close to just one of my goals. There have been hard times for us, like when Kazuma came and took Kyo's beads and we had to bring him back. I thought I would fail him, I was so scared, but everything turned out fine thanks to Uo and Hana, who forced me to keep going despite my own pain. 

  


I had almost forgotten my motto: Never give up!!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


There was great news today! It seems that Shigure got a letter from another Sohma, and they believe that this Sohma, and the one she spoke of in her letter, are the last two zodiac members!! It's really exciting; they said they'd be here soon. The letter was signed Tsukeru Sohma, and under it was neatly printed her name, and the name of another Sohma, Akume. Two more girls!

  


That was when Shigure told us how their parents ran away when they were young. Shigure and Hatori seem quite surprised that they were looking for the Sohma household, and everyone is in quite the pleasant mood, even Yuki and Kyo seem to be getting along a little better. They haven't told Akito yet, though. They're worried about how he'll react, and so Shigure urged them to come to his house first. From there, he and Hatori will decide what to do with them.

  


I hope they get here soon. I'm worried they won't find Akito's cure in time, but I think I've said that before. If you're up there, mom, I hope you'll watch over us all, especially Akito, and keep us all safe. Please mom, I really like all of them, but I know that Akito needs a miracle the most. I hope that, maybe, I will be his miracle. But that's just between you and me.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Tsukeru, are you sure this is the right place?" Creamy, orange hair was tied back into a loose braid that ended just between the middle of her shoulder blades. "It's just the middle of nowhere. I thought you said there'd be Sohmas here." She sighed softly, exasperatedly, as she peered into the thick darkness the forest held.

  


"Of course I'm sure, Akume, now be a good horse and run ahead and see if you can find us the house. I'll wait here." Long red hair fell down her back in waves as her yellow eyes held their superior gleam.

  


"You know, for a rooster, you sure are lazy. All the books say that you're supposed to be ambitious and stuff."

  


"Yes, and you fit the hot-tempered, loyal, ambitious horse to a T. Fine, I'll go with you, just in case you see a snake or something."

  


"No no, if you're going to be like that, Keru, then I can go alone." She looked behind her at the nearly desolate, night streets. "Get ready to erase memories, dear rooster."

  


Akume strode up to the nearest guy she could find, a wicked grin on her lips. She was not usually so forward, in fact she was pretty shy when it came to those she didn't know, unless she needed to transform, and Tsukeru had learned how to erase memories, so it was fine to do so. Soon a creamy-white pony stood where the eighteen-year-old girl was, and Tsukeru was taking over. 

  


"Hey, make sure to bring me my clothes, Keru." She said, before the concrete shook with the sound of hooves.

  


"Now, now, sir. Just relax for me." Tsukeru cooed, her yellow eyes taking on a soft gleam.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Horse and the Rooster

~Redemption~  
*The Horse and the Rooster*  
  
Matin Ange  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much to Vashkoda who reviewed! You're review made my day! I was so happy! And yes, the boys do need someone to hug!! ^__^ I think this chapter will, eventually, answer your last statement as to why they're surprised to see the two. If not then the next chapter most definitely will.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions for pairings, review and tell me what you think. I'll do shounen-ai parings, too! Just tell me... please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do ya hear that?" Kyo stood from the table, looking out the open door.  
  
"I believe that you are imagining things." Yuki said softly, taking a sip of his tea. "Now please sit and finish the nice dinner that Tohru has worked so hard to make us."  
  
"I am not hearing things, ya damn rat!!" He went to the door, trying to peer outside into the woods that surrounded the house. "The laundry is in the way."  
  
"Oh... heh heh, I'm sorry about that, Kyo. I'll get that first thing in the morning." Tohru bowed as much as she could from her seat at the table.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. Just be quiet." The slightest of blushes touched his cheeks before he waved it off.  
  
"It sounds like a horse, though a small one at that." Shigure piped up, just as calm and composed as Yuki.  
  
There was another moment of silence before there was a splash from the small fountain, and a small pony came galloping into the clearing, as graceful and composed as ever, though there was the slightest glint of panic in the black eyes. "No shit..." The words barely passed Kyo's lips before he started forward.  
  
Immediately Akume backed away, a white sheet just behind her. 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Not yet. Stay away...' She could feel the fear of being spotted by another without Tsukeru near, and on top of that she was losing hold of her form. 'No...' A frightened whiney escaped her lips as she backed further away, letting the sheet separate them.  
  
"Hey now, I'm not gonna hurt you." 'What the hell is a horse doin' out here?' Kyo continued to advance, his hand lifting to pull back the sheet.  
  
"Don't come near me!!" Akume cried, reaching out to grasp the sheet in her teeth and pulled it down around her just before she changed back into her nude, human form and dropped to her knees, curling into a fetal position.  
  
Kyo just stared, wide-eyed, at the girl in front of him. She had to be his age, certainly not younger, maybe a year or two older. "Uh... Tohru... I think you should come here."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lost pony, it seems." Shigure commented, a soft smile on his lips as he walked up with Tohru at his heels. "You really don't have to be afraid. I assume you're one of the Sohmas that contacted me earlier, no?"  
  
Tohru's eyes got wide as her grin did. "You must be the horse!! Wow, it's been a really long time since I've met another zodiac!! What's your name?"  
  
"Her name is Akume, the wild horse who's as timid as a kitten." Tsukeru strode calmly into the clearing from the way that Akume had earlier entered, though she made sure to miss the fountain. She picked up the sheet and carefully held it so that it covered the younger as she handed over her garments.  
  
"Thanks, Keru." Akume looked up at her with a smile before she set to getting dressed.  
  
"No problem, hun." Tsukeru smiled back at her before she turned back to the others, her smile becoming quite serious. "My name is Tsukeru Sohma, though the young one has opted to nickname me Keru, the lazy rooster. I assume you're the Sohmas we were able to write to?"  
  
"That we are. I am Shigure, the dog, and I'll let the others introduce themselves. Is timid Akume always your scout?"  
  
"She loves to run, so I let her run. She's usually more in control of herself, though, and doesn't change back so easily." She felt a hand on the sheet, gently pulling it from her grasp, and when she looked down to see that it was Akume she let the younger have it to hang it back up.  
  
While the redhead dressed very much like Ayame -- in fact, exactly like Ayame, save that the outer garment was dark blue - the younger had different taste. She wore a short-sleeved, black, skin-tight black shirt with a loose, spaghetti-strapped, short dress, and spandex shorts that came down to her mid-thigh. She was built almost completely like Tohru, save that her legs had slightly more muscle. Her hair remained as it had earlier been, tied back into a braid.  
  
"I'm Tohru Honda! I'm afraid that I'm not a Sohma, but I have been living here for about a year and a half now, so I know about the curse and everything. Well obviously, because I asked you what zodiac you were. But, anyway, it's very nice to meet you both!!" She bowed to them, grinning.  
  
"My name is Yuki Sohma, born under the rat. And the... boy who advanced upon you without knowing better is Kyo, the cat, and I guess that should explain everything." Yuki was still calm and composed as he smiled softly to the two newcomers. "It's quite nice to have you both back among us."  
  
"How... can you say that?" Akume asked, her dark brown eyes narrowing at Yuki, making everyone look curiously back at her, everyone but Tsukeru. "How can you talk so rudely about the cat? You're the one who screwed him over, and yet you speak of him as if he is the one who messed up. As soon as everyone knew what you did, they should have kicked you out of the zodiac and made him one. I can't believe that you have the gall to be angry with him for something you did. It's... disgusting almost, and you did such a horrible thing, pushing him into the river like that. I don't appreciate it at all, so the fact that he is the cat explains nothing."  
  
Kyo, who had started to get quite angry at Yuki's remark, immediately calmed and looked all the more surprised at her.  
  
"I used to teach, and Akume was one of my students. It's customary to tell them of the legend of the zodiac, the race and the feast. For most children it means nothing, but I guess it would naturally hit home for her and me. She yelled at the children who commented at how foolish the cat was, and has ever since. I'm not sure I exactly understand. She doesn't necessarily hate the rat, though, she just sympathizes with the cat, because like the cat, the horse was pushed back in the race because of the snake." Tsukeru explained, ruffling Akume's hair fondly. "She completely surpasses me in every aspect of writing, now that she has graduated on the high school level. My pride and joy!!" She looped her arms around Akume's neck possessively, yet lovingly.  
  
"Oh, so you write?" Tohru asked, gaining a slight nod from Akume. "Shigure writes novels!!"  
  
"Shigure Sohma? Yes, I've read his books, there's really not much that I don't read. It was because of his novels that I was able to contact him." Akume smiled broadly. "He's really quite a good writer. Perhaps I can learn some from you!"  
  
Shigure blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha. Well, I'm not that good, but I'm glad that I have a fan at least."  
  
"The food... is getting cold." Yuki said, daring to speak up again since Akume had snapped at him.  
  
"Oh! That's right! Dinner! There's plenty, and I can always make more." Tohru gently took Akume's hand and started to pull her towards the house, hoping the others would follow, causing Akume to blush slightly.  
  
"Well, I think we were hoping to make it to the main house tonight. Akume and I ate already, and I doubt there's much room for us here, what with three boys and a young lady living here."  
  
"No no, it's late, you two really should stay here. After all, I doubt Akito would like it very much if you caused such a big commotion so late at night. Everyone... will gather for you two. It's been many a long year since the rooster and the horse ran from us, so it will be a great thing to have you back." Shigure argued, his usual smile on his face. "I have a few extra mats, since we usually have unexpected guests dropping by all the time."  
  
Tsukeru thought over this a moment before she finally nodded. "I see. Well, in that case we can stay for the night. We won't take up much room, and Akume will cook breakfast to thank you."  
  
Akume turned to glare somewhat at Tsukeru, about to protest that she should do it instead of volunteering someone else when Shigure spoke and silenced her. "That will be just fine. I'll look forward to it," he said, smiling at her. Akume blushed slightly and crossed her arms across her stomach, quickly turning away.  
  
Tohru had already brought out two more sets of plates for the newcomers, and Yuki and Kyo had already claimed their usual seats. Tsukeru walked right in and sat down, Shigure having already gone to his own normal seat. Akume lingered by the doorway a moment, unsure of whom exactly to sit by.  
  
"Oh! Here." Tohru quickly moved her things slightly over before she patted the small sitting pillow next to her. "If you'd rather sit by Tsukeru, I can move things around for that?"  
  
"No, it's fine." Akume gave a small smile as she moved to sit by Tohru, every step and action fluid and graceful, as was one of the natural characteristics of a horse. "Thank you."  
  
"So tell me, Tsukeru, Akume, how exactly was it, living away from the Sohma house?" Shigure inquired after the meal had finally gotten under way.  
  
Akume bowed her head slightly, hearing his unspoken question as if he had come right out and said it. How did you manage to hide? The words rang in her head, causing the hands on her knees to tighten slightly, and her body to become rigid. She could feel Tsukeru watching her from the corner of her eyes, and knew that the older would take her unspoken rejection of the topic as her cue to answer the question.  
  
Calmly Tsukeru placed the teacup back on the table before she looked back at Shigure with yellow eyes. "My parents, both the horse and the rooster, were forced from the main houses because of the leader's antics about love within the curse. It was hard for them to know, at first, if I was a zodiac or not, so for many years I was fine. When the incident did happen, my father, the horse, was there to easily erase the memories of those who saw. That was when he decided to teach me to erase memories as well." She paused, taking another sip of tea slowly. "Akume was born to my mother's friend, who had nothing to do with the curse. When her family rejected her, we took her in, creating a Sohma house of our own."  
  
All was quiet for another moment before Akume spoke, her voice soft and timid, yet calling for the end of the conversation. "We knew there was somewhere else we had to be, so we came."  
  
Silence once again fell over the room for a moment before Tohru took it upon herself to relax the uneasy girl beside her. "Will you be going to school with us, Akume?"  
  
"I graduated last year, from Tsukeru's school." Akume explained.  
  
"Oh... I see." The disappointment in Tohru's voice made Kyo and Yuki shift slightly, not liking for her to be is such a mood.  
  
"But it might be fun, to go to a public school. I might actually learn something new." Akume added quickly, trying to lift the dark mood that had settled over everyone but Shigure and Tsukeru.  
  
"I can get you enrolled, if you're sure that's what you want." Shigure offered.  
  
"Shouldn't we talk to the head of the house first before start making any future plans? Who's to say that we'll even stay?" Tsukeru was slightly on the defensive side, taking the fact that Akume wanted to go to a public school the wrong way.  
  
"Oh, but you must! It would be so wonderful to have you both stay with us!! I really hope that you will." Tohru pleaded.  
  
Akume smiled at her, trying to quell the worry of the brunette. "Don't worry. Nothing will be decided until we speak to the head of the house."  
  
"I'll call Hatori first thing in the morning to set that up." Shigure informed before sitting back and sighing contentedly. "Thank you for another absolutely delicious meal, Tohru! You never cease to amaze my taste buds!"  
  
"Oh! But I'm sure it's not that good." Tohru said, waving her hand and blushing. "I mean, Akume didn't even eat a bite of it."  
  
"Horses are vegetarians by nature, are they not?" Yuki pointed out, taking another sip of his tea before he set the empty glass on the table.  
  
Akume nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Well in that case, we have some vegetables in the fridge. I can make you something else if you'd like." Tohru offered eagerly.  
  
"No, it's all right. I'm really just tired... I've been carrying a rooster on my back for some time now." She cut her eyes over to Tsukeru, giving the older a slight glare before she smiled back at Tohru.  
  
"Right! I'll go set up places for you to sleep right away." Tohru jumped up from where she sat, but then looked back at all the dishes that needed to be cleaned, and immediately she was torn between the two tasks.  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru. I think Yuki and Kyo can handle cleaning up just this once. Go on ahead and help our guests." Shigure said, noting the look on her face and knowing that it could turn into something big if he didn't react quickly.  
  
Tohru nodded. "Right! Right this way." She moved to lead both newcomers out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Shigure waited until he could no longer hear their retreating footsteps to speak, eyeing both Yuki and Kyo. "Well well well, I must admit that I am surprised you two were able to keep from fighting for one whole meal. It just lifts my spirits to see you two getting along for once!!"  
  
"Oh yeah right, like I would actually get along with that damn rat. Ever. It pisses me off just to look at his ugly face." Kyo retorted, crossing his arms indignantly across his chest and glaring at both Yuki and Shigure.  
  
"You're not that pretty on the eyes either." Yuki replied, his low voice an invitation for a fight.  
  
"Is that a challenge, rat boy?!" Kyo jumped up, assuming a fighting stance.  
  
Yuki calmly rose, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Yes, I believe it was." He too assumed his own stance.  
  
Kyo lunged forward in his never-ending rage for the rat, and thus the one- sided fight began, Yuki easily dodging every one of Kyo's blows.  
  
"Boys, boys, at least take it into the yard. I can't afford any more damage to this house. And you have dishes! Please!" Shigure begged, the words falling on deaf ears. Finally he sighed, knowing that they would go at it until one of them lay in the yard, presumably Kyo, and got up to pull open the doors of the house so at least they wouldn't get smashed for the billionth time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What to be expected: The meeting with Akito!! *Dum dum duuuummm* Hatori and Momiji meet the newcomers, Tsukeru thinks she's in love, Akito's temper flairs and violence erupts, Akume shows her rebellious side, the dog has a heart-to-heart with the horse, and Tohru is just a whole bunch of confused!!  
  
When to be expected: Hopefully by Wednesday. We'll see how SAT camp works out.  
  
Please review!! I beg it of you! I want to know what you think!! 


	3. A Place to Call Home

~Redemption~  
  
Chapter 2  
*Home*  
  
Matin Ange  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Shadowfax who reviewed this time!! I hope you like this chapter, too. I'm sorry I didn't get it out on time either. I'm so horrible with dead lines! @_@ But, I had an idea for Kyo, but it'd only be a temporary thing, so... I don't know who to have him end up with. Suggestions on that and other pairings are welcome, in fact, they're urged!! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shigure balanced carefully on one foot in the entranceway to the house, one hand pulling on his shoe while the other worked to straighten his tie, and held the phone delicately between his shoulder and ear. "Hi, Hari? Yes, well, I was wondering if we could bring the new guests to see Akito."  
  
Akume came down the stairs then, dressed in a brown, short-sleeved, collared dress and innocently clung to her. A brown leather belt with orange stitching hung loosely around her waist, and her was tied back in the normal, loose braid, bound now by a thin piece of leather rope. Seeing Shigure struggling with his many tasks, she hurried forward, setting the knee-high brown boots next to the door before she moved to help him finish with his shoe so he could properly stand before she moved to the tie, leaving the older man stunned.  
  
"Shigure? Shigure, are you still there?" The low voice carried over the phone to gently waft to her ears, and she only smiled softly at the slightly blushing man before she finished with the tie and moved away from him, sitting on the small ledge to tug on her own boots. "Shigure, this isn't funny."  
  
Shigure shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hatori, I got a bit distracted with something. Does Akito have time for us?"  
  
"He will when you get here. Momiji has been dying to meet them ever since you called last night, so please come soon so he'll... settle down." Hatori replied, no emotion evident in his voice, but his choice of words told his friend that he was highly exasperated with the little rabbit.  
  
Shigure laughed softly, about to reply when Akume silently stepped outside and started stretching out her legs. "Sure thing, Hari. We'll be there in a bit." With that he hung up the phone before grabbing his coat and joining her outside. "It's cold out." He commented needlessly. "Do you have a coat of some sort?"  
  
"The cold doesn't bother me. I'll just run it off." She replied, switching legs to briefly stretch out the muscles there.  
  
"You could hurt yourself." Honestly Shigure had no idea why he was so worried about the young woman in front of him who he hardly knew. "Be careful."  
  
"I've been running around since I was three and I haven't hurt myself yet." She stretched her arms above her head before she turned to look at him. "You shouldn't worry."  
  
"Well, you are a Sohma, and it's natural to worry about family." He finally found an excuse that would justify his worry so he spit it out in his normal singsong way.  
  
"I'm not a part of your family yet." There was something in her tone that stung Shigure, even though her soft voice was hardly meant to be so.  
  
"There you are." Tsukeru said, spotting Akume as she poked her head out the door before moving onto the porch with them, dressed in the same outfit as the day before. "The early bird as always I see."  
  
"No. I woke up to your singing at dawn, only I didn't go back to sleep." There was buried humor in her words as she smiled softly at Tsukeru.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being tired after such a long journey here." The older flipped a few strands of wavy, red hair over her shoulder indignantly.  
  
"Oh yes. Riding on my back was so hard on you." Akume rolled her eyes. "I'm going to run to the gates and wait for you there."  
  
"Why don't we all just walk together?" Tohru asked, stepping onto the porch with them in one of her regular, winter outfits.  
  
There was slight disappointment on Akume's face for just a moment before she smiled and nodded. "All right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shigure stopped them in front of the large doors of the main Sohma household, discretely putting out his arm to stop Tohru from opening the doors, instead nodding to Akume who looked curiously back at them. Akume strode forward, feigning the confidence of the horse, but as soon as her hand was just inches away, someone from the other side, causing the horse to freeze in shock, hastily pulled it back.  
  
"Tohru!!" Momiji bound forward, giving the smiling brunette a tight hug. It was then that he turned back to inspect Akume and Tsukeru for only a moment before grinning. He moved to grab Akume's hand, pulling her gently forward and further into the gates. "Come on! Hari's waiting to see you both. Hurry, hurry!"  
  
The slightly shocked, timid blush on Akume's cheeks prompted Shigure to laugh softly. "Now, now, Momiji. Don't you think you should introduce yourself before you start pulling girls around?"  
  
Momiji stopped and pondered over this for a moment before shrugging and smiling broadly at Akume. "I'm Momiji Sohma, and I'm the rabbit." He announced.  
  
"A-Akume Sohma. The horse." Akume stammered out before managing a smile.  
  
"And I'm Tsukeru, the rooster." Tsukeru added when the large, inquiring brown eyes turned to her.  
  
"All right. It's very nice to meet you both! Now come on! I told Hari I would hurry and take you to him!"  
  
Tsukeru laughed softly at the boy's antics before nudging the dazed Akume into moving. They followed the eager blonde to the house specified, and Momiji even pulled the door open for them, motioning for them to go in first. Tsukeru nodded to him in thanks before entering the large room, stopping only a few feet inside the door, and causing Akume to bump into her.  
  
The normally calm manner of Tsukeru had dropped almost completely as she gaped at the man sitting, doing paperwork at his desk, and a light blush grazed her cheeks. "Oh wow." Tsukeru said softly after Akume had elbowed her in the side, practically pushing her out of everyone's way.  
  
Hatori looked up then, Tsukeru managing to don back her normally calm facade, though unable to hide the soft smile. "You certainly did bring a lot of people, Shigure." He said, his voice slightly rough as her looked the two proselytes over.  
  
"This is Akume and Tsukeru!" Momiji announced, pointing to them as he said their names. "The horse and the rooster!" He turned to the two girls then. "That's Hatori. He's the dragon, and he also erases people's memories if he has to. But he hasn't done it in a long time so he's probably pretty bad at it now."  
  
Akume smiled. "Tsukeru does that too! She's really good at it. We couldn't have made it without her."  
  
Tsukeru shook her head slightly. "No no, I'm not that good." She denied, looking over at Akume slightly angrily, causing her to be slightly confused.  
  
Hatori approached them slowly, "I see. Well, it's nice to see that both of you are back. It's about time the Sohma family was complete. Perhaps we can finally get somewhere in our research, Shigure." He moved his eyes from the girls to look at his long time friend.  
  
Shigure nodded, somewhat gravely. "I do hope so." He brightened then, hating to make the mood serious before they went to see Akito. "We shouldn't keep Akito waiting, though, Hari." He informed in his own singsong manner.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Please follow us." He bowed just the slightest bit to Akume and Tsukeru before walking past them to the door where he joined Shigure. Together they led the party, Momiji chatting happily with Tohru, and Hatori and Shigure speaking in more hushed tones.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Tsukeru said softly to Akume, glancing from her to Hatori and back.  
  
Akume laughed out loud, hurriedly placing a hand on her mouth to stifle them. "I saw you gaping at him, Keru. You can't hide anything from me."  
  
"And you can't hide the fact that you want to stay at Shigure's house - perhaps for the reason that it's his house? - while I would be content staying here." Tsukeru shot back, though her words were not intended to be mean, and Akume was able to easily pick up on it.  
  
"Not true. It'd just be better if I stayed with them if I'm to go to their school." Akume blushed slightly, though not enough for anyone to tell.  
  
Their conversation was stopped as Shigure and Hatori stopped them at the doors. "Akito may seem like a mean person, but please be patient with him." Hatori said softly before pulling back the doors to allow them all to file in.  
  
They sat so that Akume and Tsukeru sat slightly in front, the other four sitting in a row behind them with Shigure on the end closest to the door. All was silent for a long moment as no one dared to disturb the man lounging lazily on the porch; a small, white bird perched on his finger. Finally Akume turned to look at Shigure quizzically, who just gave a slight shrug in return. The young horse sighed softly before turning back around, respectively bowing her head.  
  
"A - Akito..." Shigure started, causing Akume to smile softly, hidden by creamy-orange bangs. "The horse and the rooster are here, Akume and Tsukeru, to see you."  
  
Akito turned his head to scrutinize them for a moment before looking back at where the bird had been, though it had taken flight with the movement. "And...?"  
  
"And we are here to speak with you about our place in the Sohma household." Tsukeru replied, her voice as soft and cool as it was always.  
  
Akito rose, slowly, and turned to approach them, to stand before them and look condescendingly down at them. "Ah, but you never wanted one before, did you?"  
  
"That's not true! Why would we be here if it were? We cannot control what the ones before us did, but we're here, now, and that's what matters. This is so stupid, having to come before you like this to ask to be a part of something we already are. It's not exactly like you can stop us from being Sohmas." Akume blushed as she spoke, surprised at her forwardness, though she kept her head bowed to him.  
  
"Is that what you think, young horse? You don't know a thing." He narrowed his eyes at her before he looked to the other. "And what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not so sure I would use the word 'stupid,' as Akume did, but I would definitely say that it's pointless, since we are of the zodiac already." She sighed softly at the mess Akume's temper had gotten them in to. "Still, I know how the others feel, needing to have some rock to cling to in the storms of their lives, so I understand why they brought us here."  
  
"One is insightful and the other not. Interesting." Akito looked back at them. "Tell me: why should I allow you to stay with us now?"  
  
Akume opened her mouth to retort yet another angry answer at him, but a glare from Tsukeru silenced her. "Because, in all honesty, we are needed to help end this curse. I think that should be reason enough." Tsukeru's answer was matter-of-fact, her voice holding the tone to back it up.  
  
"And you want to help... do what? Save me? Or perhaps you're more worried with saving yourselves?"  
  
"I think there's only one conceited person here." Akume mumbled. "You are the head of the family, of course we would want to save you." She said, more loudly, slightly annoyed.  
  
Akito approached her, to stand just inches in front of her, causing both Hatori and Shigure to stiffen slightly. "You think I'm conceited?" He mused, his eyes narrowed softly. Akume gave him no answer, and so he reached forward to angrily grab a clump of her hair and pulling her head up slightly so that his face was inches from hers. "Tell me something, Akume, who is bearing the weight of this curse for you? Who is it that is keeping you alive?"  
  
Akume's only answer was to reach up and slap him, fire in her eyes as his grip loosened enough for her to pull away from him and stand. "This horse does not obey when hit or abused." She huffed, before turning and walking from the room.  
  
Hatori looked at Shigure, who helplessly looked back at him. The doctor gave a slight nod to him, and Shigure smiled slightly before standing and following her out, Momiji doing the same, though to do his own bidding, leaving Tsukeru, Tohru, and Hatori to straighten everything out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Akume!" Shigure called, finally close enough to do so and not draw too much attention to them, his hand on her arm to stop her. They were still inside the main gates of the Sohma house, in some nameless garden that Akume had blindly escaped to. "Akume... Did he hurt you?"  
  
Akume didn't turn to look at him though her silent tears were slightly evident in the way she trembled softly under his touch. "I want to go home." She whispered softly, the arm that was not being held lifted, her hand covering her face slightly.  
  
"I can take you back to the house, if you'd like that." Shigure looked at her, his brows furrowed somewhat. He wanted to hold her, to make her tears disappear, but he knew that it was not his place, and the small part of his heart stopped him.  
  
"That's not my home!" She said, her words harsher than they intended as she moved to sit on a deck, pulling gently away from the touch on her arm.  
  
"Then to your parents?" Shigure walked with her, and sat next to her on the deck, looking out into the peaceful garden.  
  
"My parents despise me." She could feel Shigure's look of slight shock, so she continued softly. "My mother was Tsukeru's mom's best friend. She was fiery and hot-tempered, impatient and beautiful and graceful. When she became pregnant with me, the horse spirit moved from Tsukeru's father to me. My father picked me up first, there was a complication with my mother, and when he picked up his tiny, premature baby, it turned into a horse. He was so shocked, so disgusted, that he threw me as far away from him as he could. I ended up almost not making it out of the encounter, having multiple injuries, and they simply left me there, at the hospital. By the time the doctors realized it, my mother and father had skipped town, vowing to Tsukeru's parents never to speak of their forsaken daughter again." She sighed softly, shivering from the added cold of the resurfaced memories. "Tsukeru was ten, and so we stayed with her parents for a long while. We erased their memories when we left, so it's impossible to ever go home again."  
  
Shigure slid off the sports coat of his suit, draping it around her shoulders. "You have a new home now. You can live at my house, no matter what Akito says."  
  
Akume looked up at him for a long moment before she tentatively moved closer to him, and laid her head against his shoulder. "I can't impose."  
  
Shigure smiled softly, his own arms wrapping around her shoulders. "You won't be. It'll be nice, having another girl in the house, especially for poor Tohru. We put her through so much, now you can share the burden of being our precious, little flower."  
  
"Ha ha! Pervert Gure!" Momiji piped up from where he had been listening quietly.  
  
Shigure immediately withdrew his arms from her, moving back slightly with a blush. "Who? Me? Never!" He said, playing off the accusation of the rabbit.  
  
"Akume, I swear! That was the worst position you could have ever put me in. Of course, I did pull it off so that I get to stay here, and you get to stay with Shigure and go to school with them." Tsukeru confidently flipped her red hair over one shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Akume said softly, her head bowed.  
  
"You better be."  
  
"But, um, about Akito... He's really not that bad of a person, once you get to know him, so I hope you'll give him a second chance." Tohru explained, apologizing for him.  
  
"I think she already has, haven't you, Akume?" Shigure inquired, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
Akume only nodded with a blush, leaving Tohru with a confused smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What to be expected: New Years, Akume's first day of school, a horse race (the endurance run), and a proposition from Shigure.  
  
When to be expected: Soon, I promise! As soon as I get another review... or two... or more (hopefully more!) Well, I'll have it out sometime next week, but reviews will give me inspiration! And hopefully some ideas on pairings... and ideas in general! Please r&r!! I'll love you forever, just like I love Shadowfax and Vashkoda!! 


End file.
